45229 CREEPYPASTA
by Devoil
Summary: Some kind of prank? A dark secret? Who knows? It will remain a mystery, but a young boy, happens to stumble upon it. And becomes a victim. Rated K - T


**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a creepypasta! I take constructive critisiscm very well. Please review, Thanks.**

I got out of bed, and went on roblox as I usually do every morning. It was saturday, and there was no school. Nothing really beats that, does it?

After playing Sword fights on the Heights IV for a while, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I was home alone, "Yippy" I thought. I have always liked being home alone.'

I take my breakfast upstairs, put it on my table, and sit down. I take a bite of some toast, before realizing my screen. It was on the "People" list, which is not where I left it. I certainly remember leaving it at the SFOTH IV game. I didn't really care, until I noticed the search box. It had searched for a player called "45229". There were no results. This was getting strange. At first I thought it might be my brother playing a trick on me. So I went over and checked his room. No one there, He's probably hiding, I thought to myself.

So. I felt like doing some building, I open ROBLOX studio 2013. And start. I place a few blocks, and make a little house, while thinking what I should build. A statue maybe? Good idea! I start building it, I made it to stone, added the stone material onto it, and for the finishing touches. I added the classic fedora, a sword in It's hand, and a "Hmmmm.." face.

After looking at the finished product. I was pleased with it. Until I noticed something, just for a second, it had a nametag. He was called "45229" As quickly as it came, it vanished once more. I was starting to get scared now. I had no idea what was going on, I checked the blocks for any trolls scripts, as I did free model the classic fedora. Nothing was there. "This is not possible" I said to myself...

I close studio, and did not save. I was quite scared now. I went on a tycoon to cool down. I had almost completed the tycoon, when everybody left. I thought that was pretty strange. There were only 2 others beside me. Probably just coincidence, I thought to myself. The last thing, which was a gold statue costed "45229$" What? that's not possible. I look closer, yes. That was definitely the number 45219, I could afford it. But I did not want to buy it, I thought it would end up like the statue in studio, like before. With the strange nametag. I close the game, and leave like everyone else.

I went on Apocalypse Rising, I love that game. It is really good. I play for a while, and nothing happened, which made me glad. I did notice one thing though, once I got a clock, once the time hit 6:00 pm or am. Something strange would happen. The 6 would turn red, just for a second, until it went to 6:01. Then, when it came to 6:60 I thought it would change to 7, but it didn't, it kept going, until it reached 6:66, the clock just vanished, it was no longer in my inventory, just gone.

I left the game.

I browsed the forums a bit until I noticed my "Right Now I'm" It was changed to "45229 si gnimoc rof uoy" Someone must be playing a prank on me. I erased that and changed it too, "Playing Roblox". Alright, that fixed it.

I went on my own game, with some friends and a skype call. We were hangin' out for a while until I crashed. "Roblox has crashed, Crash code:45229"

"This is NOT possible". I told my friends what had been happening, and also what just happened, they just laughed and kept going with their conversation.

I was so mad now, They wouldn't believe me? I dropped out of the skype call. I guess it was understandable, thinking about it. I probably wouldn't either.

My computer shut off. WINDOWS HAS CRASHED. 45229.

I tried to turn it back on, It didn't work. Now I was extremely scared. I waited 10 minutes, then finally, it switched on. I went on my user, typed in the password. "Password is wrong, please try again"

WHAT!? I was sure it was right, I tried again. Same message "Password is wrong, please try again".

I had a rage moment, but then I had an idea. I tried typing 45229 as the password. To my suprise, it worked!

Once I came back on, everything had been swiped, Completely fresh new. Like. Even the programs that came with the computer were gone. I had ONE thing though. I was scared to open it, but in the end. I did. after I opened it. Nothing happened. It showed a picture of the numbers 45229, I waited for it, staring at the numbers in awe. Then something happened. the 9 turned upside down, the 5 grew into a 6. and the 2 did too. All the other numbers were removed to another corner, I was left with two seperate numbers. "42" and 666" I understood what 666 meant, the Lucifer obviously. But 42? I see, the meaning of life?

Lucifer is the meaning of life? I was confused. I downloaded roblox once more, and logged into my account, "Username or passcode incorrect, please try again"

You are kidding...

I tried entering 45229. It worked, I couldn't believe it. My blurb had turned to 45229, all my places were named 45229. My "Right now I'm" was turned to 45229.

EVERYTHING. My character had been painted red. I had lost all my items. I was insanely angry.

I went on one of the places, the statue that I built earlier was there. It had a speech bubble saying, "You were a fool to run fr45229om us," That turned my anger into fear. My computer shut off. And I did not turn it on for a week. After that day, I never opened roblox again...

**Alright, that's it. This is my first ever creepypasta, well, first ever story to be more accurate, thanks for reading! And please review, thanks c:**


End file.
